


Persévérance

by Myu



Category: One Piece
Genre: And belief, Angst, Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, Non vraiment, but it's a broship, can be read as they are in love, un bro-ship ou ils sont in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Et si, un serpent portait bonheur, qu'il conjurait le mauvais sort, qu'il était l'annonce d'un changement.Et si le combat des Shandias n'était pas une guerre sans fin qui pèse sur les descendants quatre cent ans plus tard?Il sait que ce qu’il fait à un fort potentiel de mission suicide, il sait que s’il se trouve pris au piège, cela sera la fin du héro shandia. Mais après un micro-instant de réflexion, il se dit que s’il doit mourir quelque part, il préfère mourir dans un combat désespéré pour reconquérir la terre de ses ancêtres, un combat pour essayer de faire savoir à Norland qu’ils sont toujours en vie, qu’ils n’ont pas disparus, et que cela n’est pas de leur fait.
Relationships: Calgara & Montblanc Norland, Calgara/Montblanc Norland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Persévérance

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que je relis One Piece pour la 250e fois, et que à chaque fois, je trouve que ces deux mecs ont eu une fin beaucoup trop triste.
> 
> Et parce que c'est le fruit d'un prompt, un thème, une heure pour écrire. Les nuits du Fof quoi: le thème fut : Apotropaïque (qui conjure le mauvais sort, tel une gorgone sur un bouclier romain)

Kalgara a passé des jours, des nuits à espérer pouvoir atteindre la cloche, pouvoir faire savoir au monde, à ceux qui les cherches, à Norland, où ils sont. Il a passé des nuits à prier, à supplier les dieux, à essayer de passer un marché avec une entité quelconque. Il a passé des heures tendues à s’armer, à rassembler les quelques guerriers qui sont encore en état de se battre, pour retourner sur le front.

Leur terre leur a été volé, leur a été prise, alors même qu’ils viennent d’être arracher à la mer bleue. Des hommes avec des ailes ont proclamé cette terre ancestrale comme la leur, comme un trésor que seuls les hommes de « Dieu » peuvent avoir. Ils ont dénaturé les choses, éjecter un peuple, ignoré des années d’histoires, des années de propriété ; le droit du sang et le droit du sol a été sommairement effacé par des hommes imbus d’eux-mêmes.

Ce matin, Kalgara regarde le jeune roi serpent errer entre les bois, possiblement à la recherche de la cloche. Un souvenir fugace d’une des nombreuses conversations avec Norland le fait sourire, à propos de serpent, d’hérédité et de pouvoir divins attribué à des choses qui n’en ont pas. Mais un craquement dans la forêt lui rappel la raison pour laquelle il se trouve caché dans les feuillages. Le guerrier attend le moment propice pour lancer une nouvelle attaque contre les Skypiéns. Et ce matin, il est encore plus méfiant, la forêt est silencieuse contrairement à d’habitude, aucun murmure, conversation à propos de la terre sacré, à propos de la « Vearth ». Il ne sait pas ce qui se trame, mais il s’attend au pire… peut être une attaque ordonnée encore plus destructrice avec les coquillages meurtriers que les skypiéns utilisent.

Il attend, une heure, deux heures, rien, juste les bruits habituels d’une forêt paisible. Autour de lui, les autres guerriers commencent à être sceptiques, à s’interroger des yeux, et se tourner vers Kalgara dans l’espoir d’être à nouveau guidé.

Alors Kalgara prend une décision, il doit partir en éclaireur. Il fait signe à ses guerriers de l’attendre, et disparait dans les feuillages, sautant de branches en branche en direction du dernier endroit connu où se sont rassemblé.

Il sait que ce qu’il fait à un fort potentiel de mission suicide, il sait que s’il se trouve pris au piège, cela sera la fin du héro shandias. Mais après un micro-instant de réflexion, il se dit que s’il doit mourir quelque part, il préfère mourir dans un combat désespéré pour reconquérir la terre de ses ancêtres, un combat pour essayer de faire savoir à Norland qu’ils sont toujours en vie, qu’ils n’ont pas disparus, et que cela n’est pas de leur fait.

Mais cette réflexion est arrêtée net lorsqu’il arrive sur les lieux du campement Skypiéns. Il est vide à l’exception d’un homme, vêtue de manière plus élaboré que tous les guerriers jusqu’ici. Cet homme seul, est assis en tailleur au centre du campement, et semble méditer, ou bien prier. Kalgara n’ose pas s’approcher, inquiet à l’idée de tomber sciemment dans un piège tendu par ses fourbes. Il préfère attendre, voir s’il n’y a pas du mouvement ailleurs.

Mais rien ne se passe, et Kalgara décide de voir ce qu’il en ait, peut être qu’en abattant cet homme, il pourra forcer le reste des ennemis de quitter les lieux. Alors il s’approche, la lance dirigée vers la gorge de l’homme.

Ce dernier lève la tête, l’air serein, et s’adresse directement au guerrier.

« - je vous attendais. Je suis le nouveau Dieu. »

Kalgara grogne « Dieu ? Mes dieux ne ressemblent à aucun de vous, et ne nous prendrais pas la terre de nos ancêtres. Nous ne vous reconnaîtrons jamais comme un dieu ! »

« Je sais, mon prédécesseur vous a fait du tort, en souhaitant confisquer la vearth venant des mers bleues, je souhaite réparer une erreur que mon peuple à fait. Je suis le représentant de mon peuple, leur chef, dirons-nous. » tout en s’expliquant l’homme se redresse, il est grand, pas très vieux, avec une barbe naissante. Kalgara reste sur ses gardes, près à se défendre, ou bien à attaquer.

L’homme identifié comme dieu continu son discours de paix, et peu à peu Kalgara se prend à espérer que c’est la vérité. Cela voudrait dire la fin d’un combat, la fin d’une guerre qui n’entraine que la mort de jeune guerrier. Restant méfiant, Kalgara propose une discussion avec le chef du village, loin du village, de manière à ne pas mettre en danger le reste de la population.

* * *

C’est le début d’une paix tentative, c’est le début d’une alliance naissante entre deux peuples, qui apprennent à s’apprivoiser, chacun découvrant les habitudes de vie de l’autre.

Ce n’est que plusieurs mois après avoir repris leurs habitudes sur leur terres ancestrales que Kalgara essaye de vraiment retrouver la cloche. L’idée qu’il se doit de faire savoir à Norland qu’ils sont toujours en vie le hante. La promesse qu’ils se sont faite au départ de l’explorateur continue de résonner dans ses souvenirs. 

Il réalise rapidement le problème. La cloche à disparue de son emplacement dédié, à la place, trône la tige d’un haricot géant. Retrouver la cloche risque d’être l’une des choses les plus compliqué. Et alors que Kalgara s’apprête à faire demi-tour afin de chercher les environs larges de la forêt, il tombe sur le jeune dieu serpent, qui regarde d’un air triste vers le haut de la tige.

En cet instant, pour une raison inconnue, le guerrier se souvient de ce premier jour annonçant le début de la paix, où il observait le même jeune serpent, errer dans les bois. Pris d’un soudain élan de folie, Kalgara se dirige d’un air décidé vers la tige, plantant sa lance sur le sol, il l’escalade.

L’ascension est rude, pratiquement à la verticale, et les vents sont fort, mais le guerrier n’abandonne pas, pris d’une vigueur dont il ne se savait pas capable, il n’hésite pas. Il traverse des nuages informes, et des nuages solides, un coup d’œil lui indique que ce qu’il cherche n’est pas là, alors il poursuit sa route.

Ce n’est qu’en arrivant au sommet de la tige, qu’il est pris d’un doute, peut être que le serpent l’a induit en erreur ? peut être que les dieux l’ont abandonné ?

Mais non. Car un peu plus loin, sur un nuage solide solitaire, un reflet qu’il connait bien l’interpelle. La cloche est là, bien présente, et de ce qu’il peut voir, elle est intacte, juste un peu loin pour l’atteindre sans soucis.

Maintenant qu’il sait où elle se trouve, ce n’est que l’affaire de quelques jours pour s’armer d’une corde et d’un arc pour atteindre le nuage, et réussir à retrouver la cloche, et ensuite, ensuite la force d’un héros Shandia n’est pas à négligé.

En soufflant, pouffant, forçant tous les muscles de son corps, il la fait basculer dans les mers blanches en dessous. La chute fait résonner la cloche, et Kalgara ne peut pas s’empêcher de laisser les larmes couler. Le son divin lui ôte un poids qu’il n’avait pas réellement conscience de porter, une peur qui lui pesait, une crainte horrible de n’avoir aucun moyen de retrouver Norland.

Mais le glas de la cloche résonne dans les cieux, et se fait entendre en bas… En bas où un Norland accompagné de son souverain sont face à la disparition brutale de la moitié de l’ile des Shandias.

Un Norland, qui, découvrant avec désespoir la disparition de la moitié de l’île, contenant le village Shandia, a cru que le pire était arrivé, que l’île et ses habitant avait sombré dans les eaux sombres, qu’aucun survivant n’avait pu échapper à la catastrophe, que Kalgara avait péri avec les siens, sans que l’explorateur ne puisse faire quelque chose, ou n’en sache plus.

En plusieurs heures, son cœur à fait un bon, entre le désespoir total, l’horreur, et là, l’espoir et la joie immense de réaliser que Kalgara est toujours quelque part. L’explorateur se dit qu’il va pouvoir reprendre ses explorations, cette fois-ci dans le but de réaliser la promesse qu’il a fait à Kalgara, et si pour cela, il doit trouver un moyen de voler, il le fera.

* * *

Des années plus tard, lorsque Kalagara se promènera avec Norland à ses côtés pour observer les changements apportés aux villages, et les nouveautés amenées au contact des skypiéns, il fera un temps d’arrêt face au jeune dieu serpent. Et lorsque son compagnon lui demandera pourquoi il s’arrête aussi brutalement, Kalgara expliquera que la vue du serpent lui a rappelé ces deux instants où, désespéré de ne pas réussir, il fut sauvé dans les quelques instants qui suivirent.

Norland hochera la tête, et rajoutera que ce dieu serpent, contrairement à ses parents, a une propriété de conjurer le mauvais sort, au lieu d’être l’être au quel sacrifier des pauvres âmes. Il finira, avec un grand sourire qu'il partagera avec Kalgara, que peut être que ce serpent à quelques propriété divines, s'il est réellement la raison pour laquelle Norland a réussi à retrouver Kalagara.


End file.
